


Devil In A Red Dress

by Klyons002



Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bi!Reggie, Bi-Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyons002/pseuds/Klyons002
Summary: We are back with Sam and Reggie....Let's meet the ex.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Boy Behind The Bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Devil In A Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loved the first one so here's some more! Making this series! Any requests? Leave them in the comments or you can reach me at https://thekelseyleigh21.tumblr.com my ask box is always open!

Devil in a Red Dress

Having Julie in the band is one of the best things that could ever happen to Luke, Alex, and Reggie. They were bigger than ever, and it’s only been a couple of months. She had connections, connections that Reggie couldn’t dream off. Connections that got Julie and the Phantoms a gig at the Orpheum, one of the hottest clubs on the strip, with real label execs coming to see them play. It was amazing. Reggie stood backstage with too much energy, he was bouncing off the walls as Luke and Julie sat in the corner going over the lyrics and throwing heart eyes at each other, they really had chemistry. Alex was drumming on the couch next to him staring into space. He was anxious, Reggie could see it in his eyes. There was a knock at the dressing room door and Reggie looked at the clock, they already had sound check, and it wasn’t show time for another hour. 

“Come in!” Luke called from the corner and all eyes shot toward the door, Sam walked in with a backstage pass around his neck and his hands in his pockets. Reggie ‘s energy made it’s way to his face and a smile stretched across his face as bartender walked through the door. He wasn’t sure he was going to come. Reggie invited him of course, but with things still up in the air it was nice to see him and it made him even more nervous. 

“Hey Sam!” His band mates greeted the man as he moved into the medium sized dressing room. Reggie’s face lit up as Sam walked over to him and wrapped him in his arms. The energy that flowed through the bassist was gone and he felt content. Sam was one of the many reasons they were all in the room together. 

“Thank you for coming.” Reggie whispered into Sam’s ear and he could feel the smile from the taller man’s chest, and the kiss to his crown. It was nice that he fit in. He felt all the eyes of his band members on him as he cleared his throat and stepped out of Sam’s strong arms. The energy was back until Sam kept one hand on his shoulder. 

“Seriously man, this is great. We wouldn’t be here without you.” Alex said his drumming moving to his thighs. His anxiety was roaring off him, and Reggie was soaking it all up no matter how long Sam’s hand stayed on his shoulder. It kind of made him feel worse, anyone could walk in. Reggie moved to the side of Sam, there was a sad glint in his eye. Reggie’s throat started to grow dry and he struggled to breathe. 

“Um, I think I need to step outside.” 

“You ok man?” Luke asked, and Alex stared at him, and back at Sam. He knew what was wrong, he’s felt that before. Reggie nodded and ran his sweaty palms on his black jeans. The room was starting to close in, and Sam was growing bigger. 

“Yeah, I just need some fresh air, It’s kind of hot in here.” Before anyone could reply, Reggie was already out the door and past the backstage crew. The fresh air bit his face and he took a deep breathe wafting in the smell off street dogs, that made his stomach turn. He was already on the verge of vomit and the hot dogs weren’t helping. 

“It’s ok, everything is ok. You got this.” 

“Reggie? Is that you? I didn’t know you would be here, are you seeing the show?” The high pitch voice of his ex-made his face drain of all the color. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. 

“Hi Crystal.” He turned to see her too short red dress and too high heels. Her eye makeup was heavy, and her blonde hair was too crimped, and crunchy. It’s always been crunchy. 

“It’s so good see you.” She moved closer into the alley, and Reggie looked for any door to get him away from the trap, she’s like a fly that buzzes around too much. “Have you heard of the band; they are so good! I saw them at Rachel’s party a couple of months ago. It’s insane!” Reggie’s mind traveled to that party; he didn’t stay long after they performed it was too hard. Sam was working that night and he would have rather been with him instead of his little sister’s house party with stale hot beer and high schoolers making out, and the fear that his parents could walk through the door any minute. He didn’t see Crystal there, or maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. It was the latter. Definitely the latter. 

“Uh yeah, I’m actually playing the show. I’m one of the Phantoms.” He shouldn’t have said that. Crystal’s eyes light up. She was back where she was supposed to be. 

“OMG! I’m so happy, I thought when Bobby went solo you guys broke up! Do you think you can get me backstage?” Crystal moved closer to him and reached to touch his arm, a little to hard he noticed. He was about to fall back into her vortex when the backstage door opened, 

“Reggie? Are you ok? The guys said you have to get ready soon” Sam walked out of the door and looked around for him. The fear that Reggie felt was back, it was a mix of fear and excitement, like when you’re in line for a roller coaster. He swallowed and turned giving Sam a smile. 

“Yeah Sam, I’ll be there in a minute.” Sam walked up and wrapped his pinky around Reggie’s it was their check in. Crystal looked down and quickly looked up into Reggie’s eyes. “It was nice to see you Crystal.” Reggie took his hand back and turned to walk back into the club. They had a show to do, he needed a clear head. 

The band rocked the Orpheum. It was one of their best shows ever. Sam watching from the sidelines felt much better then when Crystal would stand there, looking at Bobby the whole time. Sam though, Sam was looking at him, with a soft smile. His stomach filled with the warm and fuzzies, just like everyday with Sam. 

“So, what now?” Julie asked leading them out of the stage door. Her hands were locked into Luke’s and Reggie wished he could do that with Sam. He didn’t even know what he and Sam were, friends? With benefits? Boyfriends? It was all so confusing. 

“I know a taco place a couple of blocks away; you guys hungry?” 

Sam kept his eyes on Reggie the entire time the band ate. He wasn’t the same since they finished the show the energy that was radiating off him turned into fear. Sam kept his knee against Reggie’s under the outside table the group was gathered around. Reggie felt grounded, but the fear of people catching them made him inch his leg away. 

“You guys were really good! Easily the best show I’ve seen in the three months I’ve known you.” Sam took a sip of his beer as Luke chuckled, and Reggie stared into space. Three months? It’s only been three months? Three months and Reggie still didn’t know what was happening.

“Well that has to be the best compliment we have ever receive. Someone get that to printers its gotta go on all the t-shirts.” Alex said while Luke rolled his eyes and threw a piece of lettuce at him. Crystal plagued Reggie’s mind as he picked at his food. The food that Sam bought, just like the first night. 

“Reginald? Earth to Reginald. You good dude?” Luke asked throwing a piece of lettuce at him too. Sam smirked and looked at him shocked. Oh right, three months and Reggie hasn’t dropped his real name. Thanks, Luke. 

“Don’t say anything.” He gave Sam a pointed look, who just chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. He’ll bring it up again, now just wasn’t the time. 

“Seriously Reggie? What’s up? You don’t look like someone who just played one of the biggest clubs!” Julie asked as Reggie sighed, should he tell them about Crystal? The show distracted him from the stripper heels and flashy eye shadow, but the clouds of smoke had cleared and the way she looked at him and Sam left a sour taste in Reggie’s mouth. It was Bobby at the beach all over again. 

“Crystal was at the show.” Saying it made it feel real, releasing it into the universe made it feel real. She wasn’t a fever dream. He looked up at Luke who had fire in his eyes, and Alex just rolled his eyes. She wasn’t their favorite person in the world. Julie just looked confused and Sam looked to Reggie to know more. 

“Whose Crystal?” The past three years moved through Reggie’s head like a movie the good times slowly turned bad. The sour taste in his mouth grew worse. Sam placed his hand gently on his thigh which gave him a bit of courage. 

“Crystal was my high school girlfriend, she’s actually my little sister’s best friend. She uh, convinced me to join Sunset Curve. She was the one who started adding ‘tell your friends’ on to the end of the band name. Then about two years into it, I found her making out with Bobby at my birthday party. We got into a big fight, then kinda broke up but because she was always around, we kept falling into each other, until last year when I finally said no more.” The ghost of their biggest fight ran through his mind and the scar on his hand from the picture frame stung. Julie hung on to every word and Sam begun squeezing his thigh the entire time, it was comforting, more comforting then anything Crystal did. 

“Bitch” The three boys chuckled at Julie’s outburst. It wasn’t the first time anyone had that reaction and it won’t be the last. Sam stayed quiet. The looseness of his and Reggie’s relationship clouded his mind.

“Yeah.” Reggie dung into his taco and tried to forget. 

After they all ate the excitement of the store turned into exhaustion. Julie said goodbye and went back to her apartment while the guys headed back to the loft above Fuego. Alex and Luke climbed the outside steps while Reggie stayed behind, his heart beating heavily in his chest. The way Crystal looked at him and Sam was like she could see what was happening and analyzing everything, it’s what she does. Sam took Reggie’s hand as he leaned against the railing of the fire escape. The jolts of electricity shot up his arm and pulled him back to earth. 

‘Hey Rockstar, you gonna come back to me?” Reggie looked up in his sea glass green eyes, then took a deep breath. 

“Hi” Sam smiled 

“Stay please?” Reggie’s voice was small, and Sam nodded. He could be small and soft with him and it was one of the best things Reggie had in the moment. Sam crashed at the loft all the time, but this time felt different. Reggie linked their fingers together as Sam replied.

“Well that depends, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Even after three months Sam could read the bassist like his favorite book. Reggie’s ears turned pink, and he sighed. He needed to talk this out, that was another thing he really liked about Sam, he would just listen. Sam doesn’t yell or talk over him or tell him how to live his life. Sam just listens.

The bartender followed Reggie up the fire escape fingers still interlocked. The two got comfortable in Reggie’s makeshift room that they spilt up in the open loft. They definitely needed to talk this out before they get too comfortable. If they get too comfortable that’s when people leave, or yell until Reggie decides to leave. 

Reggie got settled into Sam’s arms like he has been for the past three months. It was nice being the little spoon, Reggie was too small to be the big spoon. 

“So, what’s wrong for real. You’ve been off all day.” Sam saw them before they left for the venue, and there was something in his eyes. Reggie sighed against his chest. He knew he had to talk about it, but he couldn’t. 

“What are we?” Sam was trying to do this Reggie’s way; he’s been down this road before. This who am I road. He just doesn’t care, what people thought. 

“I told you Reggie, this is in your court. I will support whatever you want to do, whether you want to be in a relationship or just friends, but I do have to warn you just friends don’t get great cuddles.” He said with a chuckle that rolled through his chest, then dropped a small kiss to the crown of his head. “They don’t get that either.” Reggie smiled, he liked being taken care of. He was so used to taking care of everyone. 

“I think I like the cuddles and the forehead kisses, and the regular kisses.” He admitted, Sam smiled and leaned down to give him a proper kiss, it was the first kiss they shared all day. 

“Then we can continue those, we don’t need labels if you don’t want labels, Reggie. I like you for you not the labels, but I know there’s more than that.” Reggie smiled, and sighed resting his forehead on Sam’s chest. 

“Crystal.” Sam nodded. He’s has psychic girlfriends before; he knows what it’s like. 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

“If you do can you please whisper, we are basically in one giant room and I am exhausted, I can’t think about that bitch anymore.” Alex shouted from across the room. Reggie didn’t realize how loud they were being, but his face turned red in the darkness. They heard everything, every soft moment. 

“How about we talk about it in the morning?” Sam whispered into his ear his breathe ghosting the shell that sent goosebumps down his body, and the warm and fuzzies back into his stomach. Sam tightened his arm around the small boy, Reggie got the best sleep that he’s had in months. 

Crystal stayed on Reggie’s mind since the night at the Orpheum. The way she looked at them like there was something sour in his mouth. Like she found out his secret and she was going to spread the word. Reggie couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing, and it wasn’t the time to decide. He looked up at the beachside home with a heavy brick in his stomach, Crystal had to have told Rachel, and he bet Rachel told his parents. Even though he’s been living on his own there was something about his parents that still struck fear in his boots. Parents, who still couldn’t take a hint and just get a divorce already. Rachel stood in the window of the living room with an eyebrow raised, she saw him, of course she saw him, he was standing on the damn stoop. 

“Reggie? What are you doing here?” She asked opening the door, Reggie sat on the steps and Rachel sat next to him side by side just like when they were kids. He clasped his hands together and sighed, he shouldn’t have done this alone. 

“Um, have you talked to Crystal recently.” He felt his sister take a deep breath, that was all the answer he needed, it spoke volumes. 

“Oh, you mean about how you and your new band played the Orpheum? Yeah, I talked to her, I don’t know why you didn’t tell me yourself. I would have been there and supported you.” Rachel was the only one out of their four-person family to support his music dreams, well outside from Crystal but that was more of a control thing and she doesn’t count anyway. He cleared his throat; he doesn’t know why he didn’t tell her. It would have been easy a quick email, or a phone call, hell he could have come here himself, but he didn’t know how. 

“I know, it just all happened so fast, Bobby left then we found Julie and she came with all these kinds of connections. The only reason we even played the Orpheum is because her mom worked there. I also didn’t know if you would have wanted to come, the last time I was here it really wasn’t a warm welcome.” Rachel nodded and looked out to the sea, the last time he was here, the last time she saw him was a couple months before he met Sam when he actually left because the fighting got to be too much. She was in denial about the whole thing, and was leaving, he had to stay. “That’s not why I came by, did Crystal say anything else about the Orpheum.” 

“She said you guys rocked, if that’s what you mean and that you looked super-hot in your red vest, which gross I really didn’t to hear that again I thought I was done with that.” That made Reggie’s stomach turn, Crystal was trying to control him he could feel it crawl through his skin. He looked down at his watch, he couldn’t stay they much longer. He had to get out before he said anything stupid.

“Ok, good I’m I gotta go, I’m going to be late for work.” It was a lie, a white lie but still a lie. Rachel nodded and stood up too, there was something in her eye. She wanted to ask him something really, she did, but maybe it was too far. Screw it, I need to know. She thought when she opened her mouth, as Reggie turned to leave. 

“Who’s Sam?” He stopped in his tracks. Here it comes, the last time someone out side of the band knew about Sam it didn’t end well. His sister knowing was the end all be all. 

“Sam is my boyfriend.” It was the first time he said it out loud, the first time he admitted it to himself. Sam put it all in his court labels or no labels, but it was just easy to describe it that way. It felt nice. Reggie turned, and looked at the confusion in her eyes. 

“What do you mean? Your boyfriend? Are you gay now?” Reggie really didn’t like labels, unless they were record labels. He didn’t know what to describe himself as. “Did Alex turn you gay? Did Sam? Is this because of Crystal? What is going on Reg, you’ve changed.” He really didn’t need to hear this; it was her fault Crystal was in his life anyway. Well it was no one’s fault but his. Reggie shook his head, 

“It’s not like that Rachel, look just don’t tell mom and dad ok? It’s still new and I’m really confused.” Rachel was looking at him differently, that was one of his biggest fears. People looking at him differently, he doesn’t feel any different. He just can’t stop thinking about Sam or comparing everything to Sam. 

“You just going to keep it from him? Why are you ashamed? Because You should be.” Rachel moved back into the house with too much force and tear stung Reggie’s eyes. He can’t cry. He can’t cry. He was not a wuss. He can’t cry. He needed a drink. 

Reggie hailed a taxi from the beach to Fuego, Sam was working and the tears where threatening to drip from his tear ducts. Was Rachel, right? Should he be ashamed, is it wrong to like Sam that way? No it’s not. It’s not. Sam made him feel heard and seen and happy. He hasn’t felt truly happy in a long time. 

“You ok Reg?” Flynn, the other bartender asked, and his eyes continued to sting. He needed Sam, or Alex or sometime to talk him down and tell him that everything was ok. Flynn probably could but he didn’t really know her that well, just that she was Julie’s best friend, not well enough to trust her with this, and she makes a real good deep-dish pizza 

“Is Sam here?” He tried to even out his voice when Flynn pointed to the stage area. Reggie nodded at her in thanks and quickly made his way to behind the stage. This was too much for him. “Sam?” The beautiful bartender appeared from behind the wall carrying Reggie’s amp to set up for their rehearsal. He was so great. When he looked up the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes lost the battle and began to fall. 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Sam asked his soft tone washing over Reggie like a warm blanket. He needed to sit down, he needed to go somewhere, somewhere that wasn’t this club. He’s always at that club, and normally that would be fine, but sometimes he really couldn’t stand the black brick walls. 

“Can we go somewhere?”

“Yeah, where?” Sam searched Reggie’s eyes for any peak of answers. 

“Your place maybe?” Reggie’s been to Sam’s place before a handful of times. It was a small studio apartment above a bodega about ten-minute walking distance. He stayed with Reggie most of the time because it was closer to work, and closer to him. 

“Let me get my stuff, I’ll meet you outside.” Reggie leaned up and placed a small kiss to Sam’s lips, that’s another thing that’s happened a handful of times, Reggie initiating any type of contact. If it weren’t for his words, Sam would have no idea that Reggie even liked him. That thought made Reggie feel guilty, Sam was doing so much for him and he couldn’t find the courage to hold his hand or press his knee next to him under a table. It was selfish, he was selfish. It makes him question whether he should put Sam through this. The thought of letting Sam go though makes his heart break and tears flow faster. He couldn’t do that, but he can’t be selfish anymore. Sam met him by the fire escape. 

“You ready?” Reggie stood up and took Sam’s hand, who looked at him in surprise, but a happy surprise. Sam leaned up and wiped the tears from the raven hair boys’ cheeks. His touch was soft, and he squeezed the hand that was in his. This felt right, half of what just happened left his mind, but it was slowly drifting away. Sam had that effect. 

Sam lived in a crappy one-bedroom apartment, when Reggie first saw it, he tried to be as nice as possible as Sam said, ‘I’m living the dream.’ Reggie still didn’t know what this dream he was living was. 

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Reggie sighed and sat down on the couch; his sadness turned into exhaustion. Sam sat down next to him, and Reggie shook his head he didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to lie in the strong man’s lap, Sam smiled and carded his hands through the growing hair on top of Reggie’s head. He needed physical contact; Reggie never would shy away from physical contact. 

“I called you my boyfriend today” Reggie whispered hoping Sam didn’t hear him, he did. Reggie could tell, and the warm and fuzzy feelings came back. 

“Really to who?” Sam asked hopefully, it made Reggie nervous, sure Sam said the ball was in his court but was it really. Was he ok with it? Sam was generally curious, he wasn’t ashamed, but proud of Reggie for admitting it. Sam kept running his hands through the growing hair, scratching his scalp lightly. 

“My sister, I went over there to see if Crystal had said anything to her. She had. She asked about you, who you were, and it just came out. I hope that’s ok?” Reggie sat up and met the sea glass eyes, the eyes he could swim in. The eyes he wanted to swim in. Sam smile reached his eyes, and nodded leaning in to place a kiss to his lips. It was more then ok. 

“Of course, Reggie, I told you this is all in your hands. How ever you want this to go.” Sam was the coolest ever. Reggie wrapped his arm around Sam’s bicep like Crystal used to do to him. He just wanted to be closer to him. 

“How are you cool with this? I’m just so confused and your there making it all ok, how?” Sam looked down with confusion in his eyes. Did he not want that? Was he just making it more confusing? “All my life, I thought I was supposed to be with a girl, get married, have a couple of kids end up fighting all the time and then get divorced and start the cycle over again. I thought I was supposed to do it all with Crystal, we even started the fighting early. Then I met you and now, I don’t know. What do I do next?” Sam just listened, he always just listened. Reggie searched his eyes for any type of answers anything to clear the clouds that were filling his head. 

“I don’t know Reg; I thought those same things. But it’s ok to feel this way. You know, perfectly normal.” The clouds cleared a bit. Who knows for how long though? 

A couple weeks later Reggie and the band were rehearsing in the loft upstairs. They were in the zone writing music when there was a knock at the door of the loft. Everyone’s heads turned to Sam who stood at the door with a rag in his hand and a worried look on his face. Reggie’s face lite up for a second, but when he saw the worried look in the taller man’s eyes, Reggie took his bass off his shoulder. 

“Uh, I’m sorry to bother you guys but there is someone downstairs to see you Reggie.” That didn’t sound good, the worried look in his eye just made it worse. 

“Who?” Reggie had a feeling that he knew who it was. Alex and Luke gave each other a look, and Julie placed her microphone back on the stand. Looks like there was a pause on practice.

“Come on, if you don’t go, she won’t leave.” Sam nodded his head toward the door, like Luke on stage. Reggie groaned and placed his bass on the stand. He really didn’t want to deal with her now, he just wanted to play music, and make out with Sam. That’s really all he wanted to do in life. 

“Hi Reggie.” Crystal was sitting at the bar with a smirk on her face. She had a plan and her plans always worked out. 

“What are you doing here Crystal?” The faster he found out why she was there the faster he could leave. 

“I just came to say hi, and that I’ve been thinking a lot about you. Maybe we could give it another shot?” Her long eyelashes blinked, and Reggie rolled his eyes. Of course, that’s why she was here to lie her way back into his life. To bring him down and walk all over him. 

“I don’t think so, Crystal. I’m seeing someone.” In the corner of his eye Reggie say him smile as he wiped down the bar. It was good he was there. 

“Yeah Rachel told me, but that’s not real. You’re not gay Reggie. I know you; you are definitely not gay.” She raked her eyes up and down his body and imagining what he was like years ago in bed. Bobby was better, but there was something about the sweetness of Reggie that she enjoyed. He was so malleable so easy to mold. 

“You don’t know me Crystal. At least you don’t know me anymore. Just go.” Reggie turned to leave, but Crystal grabbed his arm digging her fake nails into his arm. She squeezed so tight that Reggie could see blood. 

“I’m not going anywhere. At least not until I get it through your tiny little brain that you are mine.” Her nails still dug into his arm and their years together flashed through his mind, the bruises the band aids, the lies. He can’t go through that again. He won’t. 

“Yes, you are, please just get out of here.” Reggie pulled his hand back her claws scratching his arms. He turned to leave when Crystal opened her big mouth. 

“I’ll tell your parents, Rachel didn’t do it, but I will. I’ll tell them where you’ve been, how you’ve been living in this gross place, that he turned you gay.” That was his worst fear, but he couldn’t let her get to him. She can’t win. 

“I didn’t turn gay, that’s not a thing. If you were smart enough you would know that. Go ahead and tell them, I really don’t care anymore. Goodbye.” Reggie heard her groaned and stopped her stripper heel against the sticky floor. His chest tightened as he moved toward the back steps back up to the loft. He can’t even think about it anymore. The fear of his parents finding out, especially since he doesn’t even know what is happening. Before he could climb the stairs, someone grabbed his shoulder is pushed him up against the wall. He thought it was Crystal for a moment until he felt Sam’s strong arms and his soft and tender lips on his. 

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” Reggie smiled into the kiss, as he deepened it. 

“Then why do I feel like I’m going to throw up.” He said, and Sam chuckled continuing to place small kisses all over Reggie’s face, who giggled with every kiss. 

“Are you ok, seriously?” Sam asked looking deep into his eyes to see anything. Reggie wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle and rested his head against the strong mans chest feeling his heartbeat. It grounded him. 

“I am now.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Sam, Crystal and Reggie's family everything else belong to other people :)


End file.
